Ketika
by agnes sparks
Summary: ketika takdir berjalan tak terduga. ketika banyak hati yang terluka. dan ketika kesalahan meminta untuk dimaafkan. "Bagian darimananya yang kita lupakan bahwa pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup?" (:


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Standard warning applied. AU; OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika takdir berjalan tak terduga. Ketika banyak hati yang terluka. Ketika sebuah kesalahan meminta untuk dimaafkan. "Bagian dari mananya yang kita lupakan bahwa pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup?"

_**Chapter 1**_

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata membelah kepadatan kota New York di malam hari. Sabaku Gaara tertawa pelan, suaranya retak. Rasanya dia tak mau percaya semua ini. Wajahnya merah karena marah, kepalanya sakit akibat terlalu banyak meminum wine. Berkali-kali mulutnya mengumpat saat dia hampir menabrak sesuatu. Dengan sisa-sisa kewarasannya Gaara mencoba menyetir mobilnya agar sampai secepat mungkin ke rumah.

Gaara tak pernah merasa sesakit ini, hatinya tak pernah sehancur ini. Gaara tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa merasa marah sekaligus kecewa dan sangat terluka, kalau dia bisa menangis mungkin Gaara akan menangis, tapi sayang laki-laki selalu punya ego yang tinggi dan air mata hanya menunjukan kelemahan mereka. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya asal saat sudah sampai di kediamannya, tubuhnya agak sempoyongan ketika berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Gaara, kau sudah pulang?" begitu lampu rumahnya menyala, pria berambut merah itu melihat seorang perempuan dengan baju tidurnya yang wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang?" suara Gaara sinis dan sama sekali tak bersahabat. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, rasanya dia mau menangis mendengar perkataan suaminya sendiri. "Coba beritahu aku seberapa sering kau membawa selingkuhanmu itu saat aku tak berada di rumah?" lelaki yang setengah mabuk itu tertawa pahit, saat tangan Sakura berusaha menyentuh wajahnya, Gaara menepisnya kasar seolah dia tidak sudi istrinya menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi—" lirih Sakura, suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan, "aku benar-benar minta maaf." Perempuan itu mati-matian menahan tangisannya, dia tak percaya Gaara akan berubah seperti ini, seperti laki-laki yang tak pernah dia kenal dalam hidupnya setelah pria itu tahu mengenai perselingkuhannya bersama direktur muda—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Minta maaf untuk apa, Sakura sayang?" Gaara berjalan mendekat, jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh maka Sakura mungkin akan mati saat itu juga. "Untuk hubungan gelapmu dengan si brengsek Uchiha itu? Ah, kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu?" tangan Gaara terangkat untuk mengusap pipi itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengepalkan tangan. Perselingkuhan Sakura membuatnya hancur bukan main, bila mana Gaara tak mengingat putri mereka—Sabaku Angela masih membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu, Gaara pasti sudah mengusir Sakura dari kediamannya.

Entah kenapa, dia berpikir kalau rasa cintanya pada perempuan itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan rasa kecewanya yang begitu besar. _Minta maaf kau bilang? Setelah menghancurkan hatiku kau kini memintaku untuk memaafkanmu? _

"Sungguh, aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Hubungan gelapku dengannya terjalin karena sikapmu padaku, juga karena kesibukanmu yang membuatmu absen dari hari-hariku." Tidak, berapa kali pun Sakura menjelaskan padanya, Gaara tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Bagian darimanya yang kita lupakan bahwa pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup?" mata hijau lelaki itu berkilat marah, tapi Sakura lebih melihat kepahitan di sana, "Aku menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu karena aku sudah berjanji di depan Tuhan akan bersamamu sampai ajalku tiba, tapi kau—dasar perempuan jalang!" suara Gaara meninggi, napasnya memburu karena emosi, dadanya sesak. Lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di ruang tamu, membiarkan perempuan yang sudah dinikahinya selama delapan tahun itu menangis sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak perselingkuhannya dengan Sasuke terbongkar, Gaara semakin jarang pulang ke rumah, sekalinya pulang lelaki itu pasti dalam keadaan mabuk dan ujung-ujungnya mereka bertengkar hebat. Sakura meringis sambil memotong wortel untuk sup ayam buatannya. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa rumah tangganya akan hancur begini karena kesalahannya sendiri. Sikap Gaara yang buruk padanya bukan tanpa sebab—oh, lelaki mana yang terima bila diduakan.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, sebenarnya jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, Gaara sudah lama menghilang, cintanya tenggelam karena rasa kecewanya. Kehadiran Angela yang membuatnya bertahan, meski sebenarnya diam-diam Sakura merindukan Gaara-nya yang dulu waktu mereka baru menikah. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke bukan tanpa sebab—perselingkuhan itu terjalin karena Sakura sudah gerah dengan sikap Gaara yang selalu mengabaikannya dan mengutamakan pekerjaannya. Dia cuma perempuan yang haus akan kasih sayang dan perasaan dilindungi.

Jadi saat Uchiha Sasuke hadir di kehidupannya, datang dengan cara yang tak terduga, menawarkan apa yang tidak bisa Gaara berikan, Sakura tak mampu menolaknya meski hatinya menjerit bahwa semua ini salah, kesalahan yang anehnya dia nikmati.

"Mum, lihat—gaun ini cantik bukaaann?" Sakura menoleh dan menemukan putrinya Angela sedang berputar-putar dengan gaun musim panasnya yang baru dibelikannya kemarin. Corak bunga tulip merah di gaunnya yang putih terlihat senada dengan rambut merah panjangnya. Sakura tersenyum, menyadari putrinya begitu mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik," pujinya, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Sakura kembali fokus pada masakannya dan mengusap air matanya kasar, Angela tak boleh melihatnya menangis.

"Ummm, Mum?" gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu menarik ujung kaos Sakura, kedua pipinya mengembung.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu Dad?" ujarnya, mata hijaunya berkilat antusias. Sakura merasa lidahnya kelu dan kerongkongannya perih, mendadak dia butuh air.

"Dad sedang bekerja, dia selalu pulang larut dan berangkat pagi sekali. Dad sibuk, Sayang."

"Apa dia terlalu sibuk sampai lupa kalau besok aku akan masuk SD?"

Sakura tertohok, besok adalah hari pertama Angela masuk sekolah dasar dan keabsenan Gaara pasti akan menjadi tanda tanya besar di benak putrinya. "Nanti akan Mum beritahu. Sekarang kau duduk manis di mejamu OK? Karena supnya sebentar lagi matang." Sakura tersenyum tak sampai mata.

"Aku rindu Dad," gadis itu duduk di bangkunya sambil memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Dad sangat-sangat sibuk, sampai tak punya waktu untuk kita ya, Mum?"

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Ya," suaranya lirih dan serak, putrinya terlalu pintar dan Sakura tak mau Angela menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara dia dan Gaara. "Kau makan sendiri ya? Mum mau menghubungi Dad," lanjut Sakura begitu dia meletakan semangkuk sup di atas meja untuk putrinya. Angela mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya tadi dia melihat Mum-nya menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya?"

Telepon itu diangkat, suara Gaara terdengar lelah dan enggan.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Sakura bertanya setelah dia mengambil tempat yang cukup jauh dari posisi anaknya berada.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengurus Angela sendirian—" bisiknya serak. Gaara di seberang sana tersenyum sinis, melirik beberapa tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya, matanya menerawang seakan membayangkan Sakura berada di dekatnya, dan bisa dia raih.

"Ya, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan putriku diurus oleh pelacur sebagai ibunya." Gaara yang sekarang bermulut tajam, perkataannya bagai belati yang mengoyak hatinya. Sakura meremas ponselnya dan telinganya terasa panas, dia merasa seperti sesuatu menghantam wajahnya padahal Gaara mengucapkannya tanpa menaikan tempo suaranya—terdengar begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

"… Gaara, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini tentang Angela, aku tak mau dia terluka karena masalah kita. Aku menyayangimu, dan aku tak pernah bermaksud menduakanmu."

"Tapi kau membuatku terluka," suara tawa Gaara terdengar, dengan retakan sana-sini. "Jadi, Sayang, apa maumu?" dia menekankan ucapannya, jika dulu Gaara merasa hatinya sakit saat Sakura menangis, tapi kini dia sungguh tak peduli—atau sebenarnya Sabaku Gaara mencoba untuk tak peduli.

"Aku mau kita menata semuanya lagi dari awal, aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke, apa pun itu demi keutuhan rumah tangga kita."

Sakura bergetar dan isak tangisnya tertahan, tapi Gaara belum tuli untuk tak mendengar bahwa wanitanya menangis. "Dan berharap aku melupakan perbuatanmu itu? Melupakan ketidaksetiaanmu? Melupakan pengkhianatanmu? Melupakan betapa hancurnya hatiku?" suara lelaki itu serak, seperti ada sesuatu mencekik lehernya.

"Angela membutuhkanmu, besok dia akan masuk SD. Kumohon, Gaara, jangan membuatnya kecewa."

"Sakura Sayang, kenapa kau tidak bisa menyuruh kekasihmu itu untuk mengantar putri kita dan dirimu ke sekolah barunya besok?"

"Tolong, Gaara … apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya?" Sakura menyerah, dia sadar semua ini memang kesalahannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju sofa, rasanya bahkan sendi-sendinya melemas sampai dia tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Entahlah."

Lalu hening yang panjang, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar bahwa suaminya menangis. Rasanya seperti dia menjadi perempuan paling berdosa karena membuat suaminya menangis, Sakura tak percaya bahwa Gaara menangis karena ulahnya, karena ketidak mampuannya untuk menjaga hati—jadi Sakura ikut menangis, menyadari bahwa setidaknya masih ada yang berharga dan patut untuk ditangisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke meremas kertas yang sebelumnya dicoret-coretnya itu, entah mengapa belakangan ini perasaannya jadi tak menentu. Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi setelah hubungan gelap mereka diketahui oleh suaminya. Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka, bahwa Sabaku Gaara, direktur dari Sabaku Corp yang memiliki kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaannya adalah suami dari perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Masuk," ujarnya memberi izin.

"Sasuke?" pria itu menoleh karena mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu, "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Uchiha Ino—istrinya menghampiri lelaki itu, bertanya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertautan. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau istrinya yang dia tahu super sibuk itu bisa menyempatkan diri ke kantornya—hanya untuk menanyai apa dia sudah makan siang atau belum.

"Belum, kenapa?"

Mereka bukan sepasang suami istri yang romantis, Sasuke merasa Ino sudah lama pergi dari hatinya karena perempuan itu selalu sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya; dengan teman-temannya. "Makan siang bersamaku yuk, mau?" tawarnya, kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Sasuke, Ino memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya perihal perlakuan Ino yang tidak biasa ini. "Hn." Ujarnya. Sejenak, Sasuke bisa melupakan kegundahan hatinya karena Sakura belakangan ini tak bisa dihubungi. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, bahwa Uchiha Ino memberinya tatapan sendu yang disamarkan oleh senyuman.

Tidak, Ino tidak mau kehilangan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, Gaara suka memikirkan apa yang membuat Sakura berpaling darinya. Gaara kenal perempuan itu seperti dia mengenal dirinya sendiri, bahkan mereka berpacaran hampir lima tahun sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah—tapi setelah semua ini, Gaara tahu bahwa dia belum benar-benar mengenal perempuan itu. Beberapa pekan ini kehidupannya kacau; tempramennya buruk bahkan Gaara tak segan-segan memecat karyawannya jika mereka melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja.

Tubuhnya mengurus, kantung matanya terlihat menyeramkan. Gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat adalah pelampiasan dari rasa sakit hatinya. Gaara bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia mulai kecanduan rokok lagi, padahal dulu dia sudah berhenti merokok sebab Sakura melarangnya. Diam-diam, Gaara mulai berpikir sejak kapan hubungan mereka renggang sampai Sakura tega mengkhianatinya.

Mungkin sejak dia mulai tenggelam akan kesibukan kantor sampai mengabaikan keluarganya, Gaara bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sakura masih sering menunggu kepulangannya sampai ketiduran di sofa. "Mau makan siang, Bos?" Uzumaki Naruto masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosanya, "Uh, kau melamun Gaara?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu duduk di sofa ruang kerja Gaara. "Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk," pria itu memperingati dengan suara yang tajam. Tapi berapakali diperingati, ucapan itu hanya akan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Gaara, bukannya aku mau ikut campur—tapi, sebagai seorang teman, aku tidak mau melihat kawanku terlalu lama terpuruk—" Naruto berujar dengan gayanya yang tengil, "—Kau tidak lelah melarikan diri seperti ini? Setidaknya bila hubungan kalian sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, kenapa kau tidak menceraikannya? Atau mungkin, lebih baik kau dan istrimu memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini jika kau benar-benar memikirkan masa depan anakmu."

Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya. "Istrimu tidak menghianatimu, jadi kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya berada di posisiku." Lelaki itu menjawab sinis.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, menyadari seberapa keras kepala sahabatnya itu. "Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus diam saja melihatmu begini 'kan?" dia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya kasar, "Jika masih bisa diperbaiki, perbaikilah, jika tidak bisa—maka ceraikan Sakura. Hidup itu pilihan, dan kau tidak bisa terus-terusan lari dari takdirmu, kau harus memilih. Pikirkan semua itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angela memeluk gulingnya erat, beberapa kali dia mencoba tidur dengan memejamkan matanya dan menghitung banyaknya anak domba, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena dia belum juga bisa tidur. Ibunya kelihatan sedih, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih, apa mungkin ini gara-gara ayahnya yang belakangan ini sangat sibuk? Entahlah, Angela tidak tahu.

Beberapa kali dia memergoki ibunya menangis, dan itu membuatnya berpikir pasti ada apa-apa di antara kedua orang tuanya. Masalah orang dewasa itu tak semudah menyatukan kepingan puzzle.

Angela kaget saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, sosok pria yang amat sangat dirindukannya muncul membuat senyumnya mengembang bahagia, "Dad!" dia bahkan nyaris berteriak saking senangnya.

"Kau merindukan Dad, Sayang?" ujar Gaara, tersenyum lelah sambil merentangkan tangannya karena putri kecilnya itu berusaha memeluknya.

"Sangat, aku sangat rindu Daddy!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu—"

Sakura hanya diam dan melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu dengan air mata yang menggenang, tidak seharusnya dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan ini. Gaara benar-benar memikirkan ucapannya di sambungan telepon tadi pagi, dan lelaki itu akhirnya pulang ke rumah untuk menemui buah hati mereka meski sikapnya masih sinis dan belum berubah.

"Aku mau Daddy juga memeluk Mum!" Angela memohon dengan matanya yang berbinar manis, Gaara tahu dia luluh dan tak sanggup untuk menolak permintaan malaikat kecilnya. Jadi dengan ragu dia menggendong Angela dengan tangan kananya, serta tangan kirinya yang bebas dilingkarkan di pinggang Sakura dengan canggung.

Kecanggungan Gaara membuat Sakura sadar betapa kesalahannya merubah begitu banyak hal di antara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**Note: **hallo, setelah Sakura's problems tamat, saya putusin buat ngepost ini, sebenernya ini cuma tulisan lama yang gak sengaja saya temuin di folder, jadi daripada nganggur mending saya publish xD. Bakal ada beberapa flashback tapi bukan di chapter ini. Boleh saya minta pendapat kalian apa yang harus saya ubah dari tulisan saya? Anw mungkin ini cuma bakal jadi beberapa chapter, ya tipikal saya lah yang gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang ahahaha. makasih udah membaca ya, kesan dan pesannya saya tunggu di kotak review ;).


End file.
